Striking
by MidnightRaith
Summary: Shy, awkward and lonely archeologist, Liara T'Soni doesn't know what to make of Commander Shepard. The human is alien, aggressive and has a knack for catching her off guard. However, Liara must admit that she finds her fascinating; academically of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my interpretation of the FemshepxLiara pairing. The goal here is to expand on what we get in game without simply rehashing the main conversations. Some of this chapter will be very similar to what is said in game, but I wrote that strictly from memory, knowing that I don't actually know the scene word for word. I added my own dialogue in there to keep it fresh and to cover the gaps in my memory. This is supposed to feel like the ME1 romance so that is why I kept some of the dialogue. Besides, Liara's embarrassed stumbling at the end couldn't possibly be replaced by anything fan made; it's wonderful dialogue on Bioware's part. There will also be completely original chapters that take place between the in-game conversations. **** So, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

1

Liara was feeling much better. She had to admit that perhaps it was foolish of her to attend the commander's debriefing. However, she just had to learn what was going on.

_Mother, I-I just don't understand. Why would you ally yourself with that-that turian bastard! Perhaps if we had been speaking I could…. Oh, don't be dense, Liara! What could you have done? _The young Prothean expert thought bitterly.

Maidens were meant to receive counsel from matriarchs, not the other way around. Her mother had lived for over eight centuries and Liara could only hope that she knew what she was doing. Perhaps she did, after all, Liara had only lived just over a century herself, and the Matriarch would have more wisdom than she could ever hope to gain.

Thoughts of Benezia depressed her more than usual now and normally she would have buried herself in her work. Unfortunately, it was her dig site that was buried now.

_Perhaps the commander would find that amusing…._

She didn't know what to think of the human. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, and the first human she had ever met. On one hand, Shepard had been kind to her. The other human with her had been quick to accuse her of working with that foul turian; with her mother…. She had also failed to address her by her proper title. Dr. Liara T'Soni had worked very hard for her degree and devoted fifty

years of her life to her field.

"'Miss Prothean Expert' indeed!" Liara sniffed.

That brought her back to the commander. Despite all her years of research, it was Commander Shepard that possessed the Prothean vision, Shepard that finally gave a name… a reason as to why the Protheans had vanished all those centuries ago. Shepard, Saren and her mother, perhaps, that held those secrets.

_How could you not tell me, Mother? Did it not cross your mind to inform your daughter that specializes in the Protheans of what you learned? Is my field really so trivial to you? How… how could you believe so if the Reapers truly exist?_

Liara began to shake again as her biotics made themselves known by throwing her energy drink into the bulkhead. She forced herself to calm. Not only was it unbecoming of a matriarch's daughter to lose control as she had, but the kind, human doctor had also advised her to rest. This included not utilizing her abilities.

She was mopping up the liquid when she heard the storeroom door open.

"Commander," Liara said in surprise, "Are you coming in to check on me?"

She had not expected this. While the commander had shown her kindness in the ruins, she did not anticipate that the human would personally see to her health.

The commander had one of her red eye markings raised. Liara wasn't sure what to make of them. They were very similar in size and shape to her facial markings but the texture was noticeably different. She had more of the material on her head and the color appeared to be a defining characteristic and differentiated between humans. The pilot, Lieutenant Alenko and Miss Williams possessed it in a shade varying from brown to black. The doctor's was grey and the commander's was a striking red.

Everything seemed to be striking when it came to the commander.

"What did your canteen do to upset you? Couldn't get it open or something?"

"Commander, I believe I have sufficient self-control to abstain from taking my temper out on inanimate objects."

_At least, I believe my self-control to be sufficient enough to avoid doing so _consciously….

The commander's lips seemed to twitch. Liara didn't know if humans had the same facial cues as asari, but in her species, that would have been an expression of suppressed amusement. Embarrassment filled her at the thought of, once again, failing to spot human humor.

"Do all humans make jokes, or is it something you and your pilot share?"

The commander shrugged, "I guess it is a human thing. Joker and I are definitely not the best at them, though. How are you feeling?" Shepard asked kindly.

Liara was glad Shepard had dropped her odd human humor. It was alien to her and she was certain she'd make even more a fool of herself if they continued that line of conversation. Besides, it was refreshing to have someone act so kind towards her. Liara had spent much of her time alone and when she wasn't so, she was usually with others of her species and they had a tendency to act awkward and stilted in her presence. Some were put off by her mother's identity, others because of her other parent. Most of the time, she herself contributed to her less than optimal social life. Liara wished she had the social skills of her mother quite often.

"Dr. Chakwas assures me I'm going to be fine. I was quite impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology," she said as she smiled shyly.

"You're in good hands. Dr. Chakwas knows what she's doing."

Liara expected the commander to take her leave now that she knew she was fine, but the human surprised her yet again. Shepard knelt beside her and began to help her wipe up the mess she had created.

"Commander, you don't have to—" Liara started in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, this gets me out of finishing up all that paperwork that's beginning to stack up on me…," Shepard grinned.

"So, you are only here to— Commander, perhaps you are better with you humor than you believe."

The commander chuckled, "You aren't really good unless you can make the other person laugh. Enough about me though. I'd like to know more about the asari."

_The asari. Yes, I can do that…._

The doctor only hoped that she would not bore the commander with her, at times, overly clinical choice of words. However, she soon discovered she need not have feared. The human asked many questions and seemed genuinely interested in her people's culture. She felt she should have known where this line of questioning would go, however.

"Benezia never spoke of her partner," she said quietly, "I do know that my father, if you wish to use that term, was another asari. I am what is known as a pureblood, though no asari would ever be cruel enough to say this to my face."

"Wait a second; your people actually have a name for that? I thought the asari strived to be the tolerant ones in the galaxy," the commander frowned with her eye markings furrowed.

"Tolerance is something my people aspire to. However, I fear this is not always so. Like all other species, we have our prejudices as well."

"I guess the asari are like everyone else then. But still, I imagine your people didn't start out melding with other species when there weren't any. Why do you think this way now?"

"You have to understand, Commander, that my people can meld, and subsequently reproduce, with different species. We believe that our daughters take on traits from the father species. This is not considered true for asari couples. If the child is of two asari, then nothing has been gained, or so conventional wisdom has told," Liara said uncomfortably.

"No offense, but that doesn't sound very wise to me. Sounds like the asari don't think they add anything to their own children. Or that they've forgotten that they are asari and not some mish-mash of different species," Shepard told her as she crossed her arms.

Liara wasn't familiar with the term "mish-mash" but she was certain she knew what the human was saying.

"I must admit, your view is refreshing," she told the commander, "However, I do not believe that my people with adopt it any time soon. It is likely that my father was embarrassed to sire a pureblood daughter."

"Maybe she wanted to meet you, but couldn't. Maybe she passed away," Shepard offered.

The asari did not truly think that either scenario was likely, but she was touched that the commander was even trying to reassure her. She wondered if it was foolish to attempt to hope that the human was correct.

"You may be right, or at least I hope so," Liara said with a sad smile, "But, in any case, that is why my people do not typically mate with one another."

Silence passed between them for several moments. Liara began to fear that she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She had thought that their conversation had gone rather well, but perhaps she had stunted it into awkwardness. It wouldn't have been the first time.

However, the commander seemed to have her markings furrowed. Liara would have normally associated this expression with thought, but she realized that it could mean something entirely different for humans.

"Do you know why Benezia is working for Saren?" the human finally asked.

Liara's heart sank at the reminder.

_Did you really believe the commander would not ask you of her? She has a mission to complete. I should have expected this…._

"Benezia and I have not spoken in many years, but I _know _her and this is not like her," she said emphatically.

No, this was not like her mother at all and no matter how many ways she looked at the matriarch's involvement, her confusion would not lessen.

"This hurts you, doesn't it?" Shepard asked.

She thought she saw compassion in the human's eyes, but could not be certain. Even if she was able to read a human's eyes with any accuracy, Shepard's would still have escaped her, she felt. Her green eyes were filled with a variety of emotions and thoughts, but they had a hardness to them that seemed to most define her. It spoke of experiences and trials that Liara would never face. That she, perhaps, would never wish to face. They were just as striking as the rest of her….

Liara had to admit that she was hurt by her mother's actions. It seemed like Benezia was not even thinking of how this would affect her, or what she would think. Despite the fact that she was a maiden, she liked to think that her opinion mattered to her mother. At least on some matters and this one especially.

Benezia was also widely known by her teachings and her treasonous activities seemed to spit on them. How could her mother work with the anti-human former Spectre when she was known for preaching cooperation and tolerance between races? It was perhaps another reason she was glad to be working with the commander now. Liara did not think she could handle her people's reaction to Benezia's activities if, or rather when, they eventually became known.

"None of this makes any sense to me," she admitted, "I can only hope we eventually find the truth."

"We don't know why Benezia has followed Saren," the commander allowed.

Shepard looked away from her, however, and Liara thought it was at this moment that she finally received a clear read of the human.

_I fear you are correct, Commander. If-If Mother is indeed working with Saren and his horrible intentions, I don't know if I will be able to do what may be necessary._

She didn't know if she wanted to even leave the ship, let alone attempt to actually track down her mother. She wanted the truth more than anything, but the young asari was also acutely aware that she may not be able to handle it. Liara was also aware that she was an accomplished biotic, despite not being a commando. Her mother had insisted on her training properly and Shepard may desire to take advantage of that fact in the future. Could she deny the commander in good conscience after the human saved her life? While she consumed resources on the Spectre's ship?

Another silence took root and Liara was certain that this one was tense. Perhaps the commander had realized that she did not enjoy speaking of Benezia. It was also likely that Shepard did not take pleasure in questioning her about her mother.

"I'd like to know more about you," the human said suddenly.

"Me? I am afraid that I'm not very interesting."

How could she be compared to the first human Spectre? Not to mention the manner in which the other humans had treated the commander. The respect they gave her was obvious and Liara was sure that there was even more to Shepard than she knew. She could not see how her life would hold the human's interest.

However, contrary to the doctor's thoughts, Shepard was still regarding her with open curiosity.

_Another human trait or something unique to Shepard?_

"I spend much of my time on remote digs," she continued.

"Sounds dangerous and lonely," Shepard commented.

"I do not mind. I am not so good with people. Being a matriarch's daughter means people assume that I will help lead the asari into the future.

"It sounds so silly when I say it like that. That I chose to study the Protheans to escape my mother's influence."

"All children rebel against their parents. It's a natural part of growing up," the commander stated matter-of-factly.

Liara could not hold back her laugh.

"You have the wisdom of a matriarch. That is exactly what Benezia told me when I informed her of my career choice."

"So you spend your time alone in potentially dangerous ruins?" Shepard pressed.

"It is not so bad. As I said, I prefer to spend my time alone. I would sometimes run into pirates and mercenary bands as well as the occasional hostile indigenous life. But, I never found myself in a situation my biotics could not handle."

"You said you've spent the past fifty years studying the Protheans. I can't imagine that."

"It is not so long for a species such as mine. It is part of the reason my work isn't taken as seriously as it should. The Protheans were an intelligent and highly advanced civilization! They would not just disappear as a result of something they did themselves. Someone, or perhaps as I understand now, _something _cast them down from their position at the apex of the galaxy."

"The Reapers," the commander stated for her," You're very passionate about the Protheans."

"I find them extremely interesting. They are the reason I find you fascinating as well."

"You find me fascinating?" the human asked in surprise.

Liara cringed inwardly. She did not mean to state that as she had. It was always something like this that caused her interactions with others to be less than satisfactory.

"You were touched by a Prothean beacon. Who knows what other knowledge was imparted to you? If I could only find out exactly what the beacon did to your mind…," she trailed off as she thought of all the possibilities.

"It sounds like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere."

Liara's eyes widened. Surely the commander didn't think she was serious. No one had any real idea on how Prothean beacons even affected other life forms. It would be more than dangerous to perform any kind of invasive experiment on Shepard if only to fear meddling with whatever balance the human managed to achieve with the beacon in order to stay sane. Did the human truly believe that she would go that far? The safest course of action by far would be to merely observe the commander closely.

"What? No! What I meant—uh, I never meant to offend you Shepard! I was only trying to convey that you would be interesting for an in-depth study. I-oh, that's even worse…."

_Fool, now she will begin to think you only view her as an object…._she thought in a mixture of embarrassment and glumness. Liara would not be surprised if Shepard did not wish to speak with her any longer.

"Calm down, Liara. I was only joking," Shepard said with obvious humor coloring her tone.

"Joking? Oh, by the goddess, you must think me so dense. Now you see why I like to spend my time without company. I always seem to say the wrong thing. Please, let's just pretend this conversation didn't happen."

Liara did not think that likely, but she could hope. She rather enjoyed speaking with Shepard. The human showed an interest in her that others never did, save for her mother. Unfortunately, the Prothean researcher was familiar with how others usually reacted to her poor social skills. They would exit the conversation and avoid her.

Shepard smiled, "I should go."

Her stomach twisted.

"Goodbye, Commander."

Liara returned to her make-shift desk once the human left the room.

_Goddess, why doesn't this ever seem to go right?_

She pressed her forehead to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it certainly took me longer to update this fic than I thought. Sorry about that, no excuse besides procrastination. If it makes y'all feel better, I did a lot of thinking on this fic during the wait. Shepard's character wasn't going to work as I thought about her role in later chapters. I took advantage of how young this fic is and revamped her while I still could, and that involved about a 2/3 speed run of ME1 to figure out how Shepard would react in various situations. So, new Shepard character though y'all probably wouldn't be the wiser if I hadn't said anything given how little I've revealed about her at this point. I did feel that this is important since Shepard is half of this relationship no matter whose point of view it is in.**

**I also got through the game content and got hard saves before all the Liara conversations. I don't know how I managed to forget to get some hard saves for that because I can hardly semi-memorize those conversations without having them on hand and I believe that having the saves is better than going to youtube for this. Anyway, that's what I've been up to, and here's the new chapter. It's an original and something I would have liked to see in-game. It's hinted that Liara has some difficulty adjusting to what her mother is doing, but I would think that she and Shepard would actually have a conversation on the matter.**

* * *

2

The commander was avoiding her. There was no other conclusion; Liara had definitely scared the human off.

_And what did you expect after telling her that you wanted to perform an 'in-depth study' on her person?_

She tried not to care after the first few days, but there was no denying it. Liara had enjoyed speaking with Shepard and she wanted to do so again. There was only one way the doctor could hope to fix her mistake: she needed to get the human to stand still long enough to apologize.

That would be the main problem. The commander was very active; she always seemed to be someplace different. Whether in the mess hall speaking with Lieutenant Alenko, going up into the CIC, down into the hold or locked in her quarters, Liara had no idea where Shepard would be at any given time. She would always greet the asari when they would cross each other in the mess or the medbay, but the commander never failed to find an excuse to leave.

_Perhaps she isn't avoiding you at all. Commander Shepard is a Spectre; she does not have the time to speak with someone that is providing her no sort of service or duty._

Liara paused as she considered this. She really had nothing to do regarding the commander's mission. So far, she helped Dr. Chakwas organize the store room she currently occupied, read over some ancient and enlightening asari writings and tried to decipher a Prothean disk Shepard had found. The store room would not have needed to be organized if Liara was not aboard and Shepard could have easily dropped off the writings and the disk at the Citadel where scholars could play her role. Shepard could easily drop Liara off at the Citadel.

The human had no reason to keep her. She had only created more work for the human doctor and provided unnecessary knowledge on artifacts that did not benefit the Spectre in any way. It seemed that only the krogan realized her proficiency in biotics, but she couldn't truly blame the rest of the crew's ignorance. The quarians mostly kept to their flotilla and Liara did not believe that many would come across information on asari matriarchs while on their Pilgrimages especially since most matriarchs, including her mother, spend the vast majority of their time in asari space.

_At least Mother _used _to spend the vast majority of her time there…._

The turian worked for C-Sec and she gathered that he spent much of his time on the Citadel and humans were still very new to Citadel space. It seemed only logical that a krogan as old and experienced as Wrex would know anything about how protective asari could be with their daughters, especially a matriarch. It was likely that he realized she would know more than a few things about self-defense.

Liara now thought she had two things to apologize for: her social faux pas and not informing the commander of her abilities. Not only would they be useful to Shepard, she also did not want to walk away from the Spectre's mission. It was the only way she would learn why her mother had gone rogue with Saren. She had already tried contacting Benezia, but her attempt had gone ignored, much to her despair and Shepard's disappointment.

_No, I will find out why you have done this, Mother. Even if I must confront you myself._

She blinked and turned away from her terminal. Liara had not realized that she finally came to a decision over this. Previously, the young asari had not been sure if she wanted to help the commander track down her mother for fear of what she would find. She was still frightened, but over the past few days since she had joined Shepard, the thought of her mother was never far away. All the questions she wanted to ask Benezia were tormenting her every time she thought of her mother. Liara could hardly stand it. Could she really return to her life and allow someone else find her answers?

No, she had to speak with Shepard now and set this right. Regardless of what the human may or may not think of her or what she was doing, she could not take the chance that the commander viewed her as a liability.

Liara abruptly swept out of the store room. She thought she heard Dr. Chakwas express surprise, but she did not stop. Liara could apologize to her when she returned.

Luck was on her side. Shepard was speaking to Lieutenant Alenko; or rather Lieutenant Alenko was speaking to Shepard. The conversation seemed personal rather than business related and Liara couldn't help but feel a curious tightness to her chest as Shepard laughed at something the other human said. A part of her seemed glad that she was about to interrupt the two as politely as she could.

"Lieutenant Alenko, would you mind if I interrupt?"

The lieutenant seemed surprised to see her, but indicated his assent regardless.

"Commander Shepard, I would like to speak with you. It is urgent."

Shepard's eye markings rose. Liara had learned that humans typically felt surprised or disbelief when making the expression.

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind, Alenko?"

"No, we can talk later, Commander."

Shepard turned to regard the asari. Liara was not sure what the human saw in her expression, perhaps the distress she was certainly feeling at the moment, but the commander seemed to realize that this was very important to her.

"Do you want to go back to the med bay, Doctor?"

"Yes, I would prefer that."

She certainly didn't want to be overheard potentially pleading with the Spectre to keep her aboard.

As they began to walk back to the store room, Liara started to feel a bit embarrassed of her urgency.

_Did I really need to be so impatient? Well, Mother would be horrified at my lack of manners._

"All right, what's up?" Shepard asked once they were inside Liara's makeshift quarters.

"I have not been upfront with my abilities. I would like you to know that Benezia had insisted that I train in my biotics quite thoroughly, if only for my protection."

Shepard's brow furrowed. Her right eye marking had a noticeable slash cut through it. Perhaps if they ever became closer, Liara could ask the human why she had yet another unique characteristic. None of the other humans she had come across on the Normandy seemed to have parts missing from their facial markings. The asari was interested if the difference was something Shepard chose or if she always had the distinction.

"Doctor, I know you haven't gone into detail about it or anything, but didn't you mention taking on pirates and mercenaries all by your lonesome? You don't seem like the type to exaggerate," Shepard's voice startled Liara from her musings.

"I—yes, but I am not sure how much you understand. I do not wish to sound vain, but my mother is a very powerful biotic and she as well as my instructors had reason to believe that I have inherited some of her affinity for them. Mother, as I said, insisted that I train in them and I have become quite skilled for my age," Liara desperately hoped she wasn't coming off as arrogant to the commander. Perhaps her tendency to become clinical would actually play to her advantage as she was merely trying to give the human an idea of what she could do.

"I realize that I am not a commando nor do I have any real training in conventional weapons, but I believe I can be an asset to you regardless. Biotics can be a very formidable weapon in their own right."

The human smirked.

"Yeah, I can usually rely on mine and a pistol to get me out of trouble."

"Oh. Forgive me, Commander, I probably should have realized you were a biotic as well after your fight on Therum. I must admit I have problems recalling it."

_Just how useful are you if Shepard boasts the same skills?_

"Don't worry about it. Turning into a bubble girl for several days probably does some funny things to your memory," Shepard grinned.

"So it would seem."

"Look, Liara, I see what you're trying to tell me, but you seem a little worked up about it. Something else bothering you?"

Liara could feel her face heating.

_Idiot, she definitely noticed your atrocious behavior._

"Commander, I… I do not wish to be a burden to you. I am very grateful that you saved my life and I feel that I have not made up for that adequately by taking up space on your ship and performing duties that could be fulfilled by others at any respectable university."

"Hold on, Doc, this is a store room. I actually feel guilty that I have nothing better to offer you since it feels like I locked you away back here with the surplus medical supplies," Shepard said bluntly.

"I apologize; it was not my intention to make you self-conscious about my quarters. It suits my needs more than adequately," Liara said hurriedly.

"This isn't about taking up space is it? Or the work you've been doing. You seemed to take an interest in it and sure, the matriarch's writings probably won't tell us anything useful, but I don't want to drop off that disk to some college student that probably won't remember to keep me updated or trusted with the information. The disk won't do much about Saren, but we don't know if the Protheans left anything about the Reapers on it. I don't want to pass up the opportunity that something _might _be there, no matter how slim and you're the best person for the job."

"That is kind of you to say, but I can think of at least two people in my field that could translate the disk fas—"

"You're the only researcher that has even come close to _suspecting _something like the Reapers was at play. Those other two would probably laugh at us sooner than help us. But, we're changing the subject. What's got you thinking that you need to throw yourself in a firefight to be useful to me? I'm really hoping that you aren't about to tell me you want to repay me for saving your life."

Although the commander did not convey what would happen if Liara did say that was the case, she had a feeling that confirming the human's suspicion would not get her what she wanted. She would have to reveal her true reasons behind this talk which was something she was nervous about. The last thing Liara wanted was to make Shepard believe she could be a liability. She wanted to track down her mother.

_What if Shepard begins to think I am too close to this? However, Shepard may not even let me off this ship if I do not give a proper reason…._

Liara bit her lip.

"I want answers, Commander, and I want them from Benezia herself. Please do not mistake me, I believe you to be more than capable. However, I will not forgive myself if I let someone else question her and simply wait here to be given what I want to know," she said with more conviction than she thought possible.

Shepard's eyes locked with her own. They each were searching for something within the other it seemed. Liara was not sure what Shepard was looking for, perhaps the strength behind her conviction, but she was attempting to ascertain if she was getting through to the human. Shepard was probably very difficult to read for even the most perceptive. At first glance, the commander's eyes and expressions seemed to radiate complexity. As she gave her reason, Liara thought she saw Shepard's eyes lighten in color. However, before their gazes could lock for too long, the human's eyes seemed to darken to a jade color.

"I am not saying this to be cruel, but I want you to realize what you are asking for. Saren just tried to obliterate an entire colony. Thousands of people murdered to sate whatever sick hunger he has for human suffering. Worse, he wants to bring back the things that wiped out the Protheans. _Trillions _of people wiped out. Your mother is helping him. I don't know her as well as you do, but this looks very bad from where I'm standing. Liara, this could turn ugly. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"You will do whatever is necessary to stop them. To stop her," Liara stated.

"Exactly. Is that what you want?"

"Do you have family, Commander?"

Shepard regarded her warily.

"Yes."

"A mother?"

"Yes."

"What does she do?"

"She's a captain in the Alliance."

"And if it became known to you that your mother has turned her back on everything you thought her to believe in and joined someone known to harm the very people she swore to protect, what would be your reaction? What would you wish to do?

"Shepard, my mother is known amongst my people to promote relations between species. Saren is known by his hatred of humans. I told you that Benezia and I have not spoken in years, but that is not due to one of us ignoring the other. It seems we both agreed not to contact each other so long as I was content to 'rebel.' Regardless, _never _has my mother ignored my correspondence, especially on a matter as important as this. Something is _wrong. _You do not know Benezia as I do, so I do not expect you to think the best of her right now. I need to find out what has happened to her," Liara sat on her cot tiredly as Shepard began to rub her brow.

"Alright, here's what is going to happen. I can't throw you out in the heat of things without knowing what you can do, especially since you don't know how to handle a weapon. Biotics can fail; we both know that, so I'm going to have to teach you how to shoot. Then, once you pick that up, I'll put you into the ground team rotation for some of the lower priority assignments if we have time for them. If you can pick up the weapon training quickly, and more importantly well, then I can get to the matter of really thinking about taking you to help track down Saren and hopefully find your mother on the way. Does that sound reasonable?" Shepard asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go look over what I need to do then let you know when we can start this. Ash can help you when I'm not around as well."

"Thank you, Commander. This means a great deal to me."

"Yeah, no problem…. I'll talk to you later."

Liara could not help but feel relieved once Shepard departed. She was well aware that the commander was essentially only giving her a chance. The human could still decide not to allow Liara to help with the actual mission. However, Shepard at least gave her something to work towards and as the human said, she was not going to pass up this opportunity.


End file.
